Miyazawa Rie
Profile *'Name:' 宮沢りえ (みやざわ りえ) *'Name (romaji):' Miyazawa Rie *'Profession:' Actress and singer *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Height:' 167cm *'Star sign:' Aries *'Blood type:' B *'Family:' Husband/singer/actor Morita Go and daughter (b. 2009-May-20) *'Talent Agency:' M2 (エムツー企画) Dramas *Gou Gou Datte Neko de Aru 2 (WOWOW, 2016) *Gou Gou Datte Neko de Aru (WOWOW, 2014) *Blackboard (TBS, 2012) *Gou ~Himetachi no Sengoku~ (NHK, 2011) *Onna no Ichidaiki: Setouchi Jakucho as Setouchi Jakucho (Fuji TV, 2005) *Blue Canary (WOWOW, 2005) *Natsumeke no Shokutaku (TBS, 2005) *Blue Kanariya (WOWOW, 2005) *Ichiban Taisetsu na Hito wa Dare Desu ka (NTV, 2004) *Taikoki (Fuji TV, 2003) *Musashi (NHK, 2003) *Hatsu Tsubomi (TBS, 2003) *Kita no Kunikara 2002 Yuigon (Fuji TV, 2002) *Kogoro Akechi vs Kaijin Nijyuu Menso (TBS, 2002) *Aozora no Tango (NHK, 2001) *Nagasaki Burabura Bushi (ANB, 2001) *Kaze Tachinu (Mukouda Kuniko Special Drama) (TBS, 2001) *The Breast (2000) *Food Fight (2000) *Romance (1999) *Genroku Ryoran (NHK, 1999) *Kita no Kunikara '98 Jidai (Fuji TV, 1998) *Kamisama Mou Sukoshi Dake (1998) *Kamisan Nanka Kowakunai (TBS, 1998, ep4) *Mikeneko Homes no Tasogare Hotel (1998) *Kyosokyoku (TBS, 1996) *Seiya no Kiseki (1995) *Natsu no Ichizoku Zenshu (1995) *Kita no Kunikara '95 Himitsu (Fuji TV, 1995) *Bridesmaid at the Marriage Ceremony Hall (1994-96) *Saiyuuki (NTV, 1993) *Tokyo Elevator Girl (TBS, 1992) *Taiheiki (NHK, 1991) *El Final de Verde (NHK, 1990) *Tears of Swan (1989) *Kasuga no Tsubone (NHK, 1989) *Oikaketai no! (Fuji TV, 1988) Movies *Oceans (2009) - Japanese version narration *Gelatin Silver LOVE (2009) *Haha Shan no Komoriuta (2009) *Yume no Manimani (2008) *The Invitation from Cinema Orion (2007) *Hana Yori mo Naho (2006) *The Book of the Dead (2005) - Voice *Ashura-jo no Hitomi (2005) *Tony Takitani (2004) *Chichi to Kuraseba (2004) *The Twilight Samurai (2002) *Utsutsu (2002) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) - Voice *Free and Easy 12: Big Holiday Bonus Project (2001) *Peony Pavilion (2001) *The Cabbie (2000) *Tenshu monogatari (1995) *47 Ronin (1994) *Kin chan no Cinema Jack II : Light of Firefly (1994) *Erotic Liaisons (1992) *Basara - The Princess Goh (1992) *Docchini suruno (1989) *Seven Days' War (1988) Endorsements *Hitachi Environmental Campaign (2008-present) *Glico (2006-present) *Ajinomoto (2005-present) *Sogo (2005) *Toyota (2005-present) *Suntory (2004-present) *Kirin Beverage (2003) *Kose (2001-02) *Parco (2000) *Takara Shuzo (1994-95) *Takeda (1992) *Ace Cook (1992) *Edwin (1992) *Daihatsu (1992) *Shincho Sha (1991-92) *Calbee (1991) *Pioneer (1991) *Fujitsu (1990) *NHK (1990) *Japan Telecom (1990) *Americaya (1989) *Kawasaki (1989) *Hitachi Maxell (1988-89) *Pocari Sweat (1988-90) *Kyocera (1987) *Mitsui Fudosan (1987) *Shiseido (1986, '88, '91, '92, '94, '96, '97, 2004-present) *Coca-Cola (1986) *KitKat (1985-88) *Kentucky Fried Chicken (1985-87) *Myojo Foods (1985) Recognitions *'Award:' 47th Blue Ribbon Award Best Actress (2005) *'Award:' Diamond Personality of the Year (2004) *'Award:' Japan Academy Award Best Actress (2003) *'Award:' 12th Sugako Hashida Award (2003) *'Award:' Moscow International Film Festival Best Actress (2001) *'Award:' Japan Academy Award Best Newcomer (1989) Notes *Rie is half Japanese, and half Dutch (father is Dutch). She never knew her father. External Links *JDorama.com *English Wiki page of Rie *IMDb Category:JActressCategory:JSinger